The female archer
by AdorableLittleAllyn
Summary: First chapter is inspired by The movie called Brave. Nerissa (Marlene) is a sixteen-year-old princess who apparently loves archery. Griffin (Skipper) is Nerissa boyfriend who helps in her journey to find Proserpina and defeat her along with their new companions. Will Nerissa complete her quest and bring back the light to her kingdom? (Contains Skilene )


**This is a project I've been wanting to do since I was 6. I only remembered it now because I was insane. So the main characters are: Marlene as **_Nerissa Seas_**, the female archer and princess of an old British family and kingdom, Skipper as **_Griffin __Arch_**, the swordsman and Nerissa's boyfriend, Arianne as **_Cynthia Alex_**, uses twin whips and Nerissa's trusty companion, Kowalski as **_Orion Blake_**, uses light magic and Griffin's best friend, and Persephone as **_Proserpina_** (Persephone's roman self from Greek mythology), uses dark magic and used to be Nerissa's best friend. (This chapter is Nerissa Seas' POV and she does not have a British accent)**

** I do not own any of this except Arianne, Persephone, the story and the names.**

* * *

Hello, my loyal subjects. It is I, Nerissa Seas, your princess of the Kingdom of Great Britain, I have 2 brothers, making me the oldest. Yes, I am sixteen. First of all, I don't like being a princess, but the problem is, I was born as a princess by blood. And second, I love archery ever since I was a little girl. My first bow was given by my own father, King Reginald VII. He's great and known as the great leader in the kingdom. And I still kept it. Today, my mother, Queen Amelia, had me ready for a ceremony a girl like me won't even like... A competition for my hand in marriage... Great.

"Nerissa, come down please." Mum called out from downstairs. "Now."

I groaned as I burst out of my door. The palace servants were stunned to see me like an idiot. I smiled nervously as I waved at them. They smiled back and ran back into positions. I walked down the stairs like a punk as mum tried to force me to walk like a princess. But I refused. I reached the bottom and went to my throne. I slouched at my seat as I fiddled with my hair.

"Nerissa, stop it." Mum ordered. "You're a princess, not a commoner."

"Calm down, Amelia. It's not like she'll die for fiddling her hair." Dad joked as he received as punch on the arm from me.

"Your highness, we have received a message from the other kingdoms and they said that they will come tomorrow." Francine, our loyal servant, said as she gave my mum the letter.

"Thank you, Francine." Mum said, taking the letter from her hand. "So three princes will compete for Nerissa's hand. How wonderful."

"Great." I muttered. "Can I take Darrin out for a ride?"

Darrin was my horse and it was my 7 birthday gift from my parents. Mum and dad looked at each other and dad nudged mum on the arm, signalling her to answer my question. Mum gave dad a glare as she let out a small cough.

"Okay, but be back before sundown." Mum said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I will." I said before I hugged her and left.

I went to the stables and saw Darrin, eating grass. I love it when he's full and ready for a ride. I bought my bow and arrows to the stables. I placed myself on his body and smiled at him.

"Ready for a ride, Darrin?" I asked as he neighed. "Good boy!"

Okay, I was treating him like a dog and I do have a dog. The gates were open and I ordered Darrin to run out of the gates as fast as he can. And he did. He continued to run until we reached the woods. Targets passed as we ran. Each of them were hit by me, and some of them weren't so I took a shot each. After shooting, we reached Persephone falls. It was named by a Greek goddess named Persephone because she fell on the same falls when she was playing with some forest animals, who were the reason she disappeared from Olympus. I reached out for the water and managed to grab some. I drank the water and it tasted so sweet...

After a while, we rode back home with some fruits that I caught on the way home. Darrin went back to his crib and ate some apples I saved for him. I walked to the back door of the kitchen, carrying desserts for my brothers, Naveen and Andrew. When I entered the dining room, my father was telling a story about a beast attacking me on my seventh birthday, mum was reading mails and the boys were eating their broccoli like it was control food from mum.

The story my dad was telling is true. A beast did attacked me on my seventh birthday. Now I'll tell you that. It was the best and worst day of my life. My very own birthday party at the woods. I was playing a game of hide and seek with my mum and little brothers. My dad came, placing my very first bow on the table.

"_Reginald, put down that weapon._" Mum ordered.

"_It's only a bow, Amelia._" Dad tried to get it out of mum's mind. "_It's Nerissa's birthday after all._"

"_I don't want our daughter to be like a warrior._" Mum protested. "_And she's only seven. How can she shoot an arrow to a tree?_"

"_Then I'll have Arch's son to train her._" Dad smiled. "_And besides, I want to prove Arch's son is one of the great young warriors this generation._"

Griffin Arch, when we were both young, we both have an interest at archery. But when we both reached the same age as now, he went to being a swordsman. I actually felt something for him... Back to the story, after mum and dad argued, I shot an arrow to far from my target. My mum smiled and told me to go get it. And I did. I found my arrow near the water. I grabbed it and saw the beast behind me. He was hungry. I screamed as I ran out of the deep part of the woods with the beast chasing me. Mum and dad saw me and gave me a quick hug before dad told mum to get me and the boys out of the woods... And so we left dad and his men to finish the beast off. I was worried for my dad. I thought he'll never come back. But I was glad he did.

Back to reality, I placed the desserts in front of me. I mean on the table, then in front of me. Mum stopped reading the letters as she saw my plate was full of desserts.

"Nerissa." Mum scolded, even though I did nothing. "Three or four pieces are enough."

"But mum, I'm hungry after taking Darrin out for a run." I lied. "Please?"

Mum sighed. "Fine. But you are going to read the books I've placed in your room."

"Sure." I said, taking a bite on the dessert.

I saw the boys were about to throw up. And the good thing is, the hounds were distracting dad. I slid the dessert plate under the table for the boys to eat. They slid out of their chairs and grabbed the desserts.

"Okay, I'm full." I said, grabbing my bow and left for my room.

Mum probably saw the boys were gone too. I snickered at the boys as I ran to my bed room. On my study table, ten books were stacked. I'm actually into fantasy, romance, comedy, horror and family genre books. Especially a romantic book from Spain. I grabbed a special book Griffin gave me on my tenth birthday. It was a book about a female warrior who falls in love with her partner because he saved her from death. Boy, that was romantic. Even though I finished it, I still reread it for him. Speaking of him, he was knocking on my door right now.

"Hello, your highness." He greeted with a smile. "How's your day at the woods?"

He was wearing an armor, like dad's men. He was part of it and I was glad. My relationship with him is in. I mean, we are in a relationship after mum and dad gave him their blessings. Every time he would come here, I would always tell him about how I want to have my own journey with him and he never gets tired of it.

"So, want to train today?" He asked.

I let out a small chuckle. "No thanks. I'm tired after riding Darrin."

"Sure. I'll let you sleep into slumber land." He said before he left. "Love you."

"Love you too." I whispered before I fell asleep.

In my dream, I saw myself in a weird place. It wasn't the woods, the palace, the kingdom, the lake or any place I knew... It was like I was in another country. I saw myself, wearing a female archer's clothes with a side cape that shines like the night sky with stars. Then I saw three girls: A girl with twin whips, a girl with a sword and a girl with a staff. The girl with a staff was familiar to me. Then four men came: A man with a with a sword, probably Griffin, a man with a book and a staff, a man with nun-chucks, and a man with a knife. Maybe this isn't only a dream. Maybe it's gonna be real once I wake up tomorrow... But, who is that girl with a staff?

* * *

**How was that?Please, I hope it's good. This chapter was inspired by Disney Pixar's movie, Brave. Please review.**


End file.
